This invention relates generally to garment pressing apparatus and more particularly to pressing apparatus which is especially useful for pressing or topping the top waist area of a pair of pants as an operator turns the waist area around a buck and turning the already pressed cuffs and legs of the pants as the waist area is being topped.
The final operation in manufacturing a pair of pants is pressing the pants and this has been conventionally accomplished by first pressing the legs and cuff area of the pants followed by the separate operation of topping the waist area of the pants. During the topping step an operator turns the open waist area around the buck of the press and cycles a pressing head up and down with respect to the buck to top the pants. As the waist area is turned, the legs and cuffs of the pants are normally left hanging from the buck and these often become twisted and wrinkled as the operator tops the pants. Consequently the finished pair of pants which is intended for sale to the retail market very often contains undesirable wrinkles and the pants are not very appealing to the buying customer. This is particularly true with respect to new fabrics which are being advertised as "wrinkle free" or "wrinkle resistant". It is desirable that this problem be alleviated to enhance the appearance and value of the finished pants to a purchasing consumer.